opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus Quest part 2! Another god with an important power
The espada ship is seen sailing towards a certain island Hermes: Oiiiii Magnus, you sure this is it?? I doubt that another god would be hidden here! *Full view of the isladn shows that is is totally empty. Nothign there but just on big wide area, that reselmbles a platform Ray: Dont fool yourself dude... Remeber Gnothi Safton?? We got to the top of a mountain, in a gigantic Greek Temple, then slided aroound 5 km down to the earth,only to find ourselves in the problably biggest human made underground cave. And the god we met there was hiding there... Magnus *Without having taken a look at least once at the isaldn, Magnus is lying on the front of the Ship, with his back turned on the Island* It's here...someone is here that is at least as powerfull as a god..but i feel..something very familiar...liek a power im used to...damn..if only i could remeber it! Milky Well ready or not we are here...* he sips some milk and then throws a bottle at Magnus* Here...it's for good luck *Magnus drinks it up quickly, wipes his lips, then stands up. Sher: I really get a bad feeling about this..let's jsut hope that the one we meet this time is freindly like your dad... Magnus: indeed.. *he jumps off the ship, and lands on the island Hermes ; Area's clear guys..i dont feel anythign at all... *Sudden;y ,everyone gets goosebumps Herems I take that back..i feel like there are extremly many persons aroudn here! This is illogical! There would have to be around 1 million guys here for screas liek these!!! NWW: I smell nothing..nothing at all. If there are "guys" here, then they have no substance! Sher: *he sniffs too* indeed... Magnus: Dont worry. This is only for intimidation..i can see it *Magnus apparently has trained and has gotten his "Voice of all things" mroe powerfull. Ofc, ulnike Marcus, he actaulyl feels the voice of the souls inside thigns. It's like an soul version of Kenbushoku Haki. George (reminder- George is the pet-motorcicle of magnus. Created by vegapunk, he has "eaten" the Life Life fruit. So basicly, he is a transofremer,sicne he can also turn into a motorcycle for Magnus. One last detail-he runs on Milk,since Milk is the only thing the Espada ship never rusn out due to Milky) George: I think this is...yeah. I can feel heat from below. Not that much, around only 100m.. Magnus *aho face* Yosh then! Let's go! *The esapdas keep walking, in formation, so as not to not get lost. *Every 1-2 minuites,they all get chills, but they ignore it. Hermes: i think there might be a trick...we cant just walk and hope to find someth.... *As he talks, the ground of the whole isand opens in two, liek it is a box that opens towards the inside. All FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. *the voice is lost* *They suddenly all nad on some cushions. There was allmost no pain from the fall. Magnus: That was... fun.. *his heart can be heard speeding liek he had a ehart attack from the suprise* Milky: Dammit...i fell on one of my bottles! Good thing they dont break easily.. *Sher pokes him* Dude..you might wanna chech your back *Milky's back is whole white fromt eh milk that broke Milky: WHOEVER SPILEL DMY MILK WILL PAAAAAAAAAY! Ray: I doubt we could make him pay, even if we attack all at once.. xept for magnus... Magnus ... ... .. *oh stop it you face* NWW: anyways what is this place...? It's dark and creepy *Suddenly, some blue flames start burning everywhere, making a big circle aroudn eveyrone. Anarky: You just had to ask didnt you? Magnus: *he stands up* Oh well...i think we're here. Show yourself! I have something you guys of the council might want back!!! *Magnus reaches for his pocket, to take out his father's clock, but it isnt there *Magnus freaks out, and looks around *Amongst the blue flames, he sees one that has red eyes and tiny hands, that is dancign around mockingly Magnus: There!!! *shoked aho face* CATCH THAT!!! *The flame is seen holding the clock from it's little chain. Hermes Leave it to me! Dotn worry, i wont hurt the clock! *Herems takes out his smaller gun ,and with his fruit, he makes a very special substance Bull's eye Small Shot! -bull;s eye shots never fail to hit their targets- *The bullet hits the target, but it passes right throught it Ray: We are going to have a problem... *The blue flames start goign out of their palces and dancing around and around in the black empntyness Magnus: So this is it? This is your power? *5 flames go straight for the ground and stop in a pyramid like fashion :1 at the top, and then 2 at each side *They are on a throne. On that throne,there is one person that is sitting, with his God Robe on him, Grinning in a weird way Magnus: You are a veeery usefull adition to my collection! I must defeat you to become MUCH STRONGER! Hermes'''Why Magnus? Who is he?? *The man stands up, and touches his chest. A blue flame coems out of hsi chest, and it covers him, makign him have a blue aura-liek line around him '''Magnus The God of the power i mased my power on... *The man takes his hoodie off The god of souls!!! Category:Blog posts